littlebillfandomcom-20200213-history
Max The Alien
Max the Alien is an alien and an ally of Little Bill in his fantasies. He is a small, timid, VERY Frightened alien who believe that he and Bill are too little to do stuff, And takes lots of talk to get Max to have the courage to do what they have to do. such as make friends with the space explorers without Robotcha. He is voiced by Robert Scull. Personality Max is a very timid, shy, frightened, alarmed, and very afraid of his own shadow at times. He even faints at ginormous things such as giant Burple spaceship and seeing a Giant Burple alien in person. It takes comforting to clam Max down so that he can do what he must do. Apperance Max is a green alien with shorter height than Little Bill, up to his knees. He has one eye on the top of his head with two antennae. He even has short un-strechable arms used for flying (by flapping his hands) and short chubby legs. Quotes Little Bill's Adventure With Captain Brainstorm * "uh...Nobody..." * "I am Max..." * "I don't have ANY friends..." * "I'm too scared to meet anybody..." * "I want friends more than anything. That's why I make this Robotcha. I'm not scared when I'm inside Robotcha. He's a FRIENDLY robot." * I didn't mean to! I wanted to meet them! But the foot got stuck in the cave, and I can't get it out!" * "No, I was just wanting to say 'HELLO!'" * Oh, NONONONONO! I'm scared..." *"I'm scared, Little Bill..." * "I want friends... I'll try." * "Hello Captain Brainstorm." * "Oh!.. Hello Elephant." * "Hello Friend." * "Yes. I liked it. Tee-hee-hee-hee!" * "I will help." * "I have an idea." * "Maybe, If we use your spaceship, we can pull Robotcha out." * "Wait for me!" * "IT'S NOT WORKING!.." when Little Bill and Captain brainstorm attempt to pull Robotcha, but he is too heavy. * "KYAAAA!" ''-pushed back by Super Fast Hyper Blast's G-Force'' * "Hello Friends." - Meeting the space explorers. * "(Mimic's a dog howl and lands not op of the Space Dog Explorer's head) ''A-ROO! Whoa! haha! Now I have many friends!" Little Bill's Giant Space Adventure * "Little Bill!" -''greeting Little Bill the second time * "Hurry Little Bill! Captain Brainstorm is in trouble! He needs our help!" * "Hurry Little Bill, I can't save him by myself!" * "I don't Know Little Bill. He sent me a space message, But I can't figure it out!" * "Yes, It's in the the control room! This way!" * "Here is the message-" * "Aliens?!" -''after hearing Captain Brainstorm's Space Message'' * "But Little Bill, he said *gulps* 'Aliens'". * "Oh.... oh yeah..." * "(in unison with Little Bill) Five, four, three, two, one! BLAST OFF!" * "Where are we going Little Bill?" * "No.." * "We can use the Space tractor. It'll show us where he is." * "The space tractor says that Captain Brainstorm is down there! * "You wanna take a mini-tractor? Maybe It'll help us find him." * "Wait for me!" * "Nobody's home..." * "oof!" -''bumping into the giant purple's spaceship'' * "It's so big... *faints*" * "But Little Bill, what about the giant purple aliens?!" * "Giant Purples are...*swallows hard and gulps* GINORMOUS!... *faints*" * "How Little Bill? We're too little." * "Robotcha?" * "This isn't going to work Little Bill. Can we go home now?" * "No you say something!" * "No You!" * "We can't fit Little Bill!" * Oh, nonononono! We're too little! The giant burples will eat us like a snack!" * It's too far Little Bill, and we're too little..." * It's an alarm! They found us"! * "Hurry!" * "They're gonna eat us like a snack!" * "It's waking up!..." * "Look, it's captain brainstorm's space helmet." * "Hurry! The Giant Burple's coming!" * "He's going to eat us like a snack!" * "He's gettin' closer!" * "Murple?" * "You mean... He's not gonna eat us like a snack??" * "They're big??" * "Oh no..." * "Smart, yes cool, brains together, Space Explorers rule!" * Little Bill! Hurry! The sun's going down! * "Captain Brainstorm! The sun! THE SUN!" * Bye Captain Brainstorm! * "Goodbye Burples!" Gallery Ice screenshot 20180104-100602.png Ice screenshot 20180104-095639.png Ice screenshot 20180104-094215.png Ice screenshot 20180104-101657.png Little Bill meets Max.png Little Bill - Little Bill's Giant Space Adventure-screenshot (15).png Little Bill - Little Bill's Giant Space Adventure-screenshot (16).png Little Bill - Little Bill's Giant Space Adventure-screenshot-0.png Little Bill - Little Bill's Giant Space Adventure-screenshot 12.png Little Bill - Little Bill's Giant Space Adventure-screenshot (1)-0.png Little Bill - Little Bill's Giant Space Adventure-screenshot (10).png Little Bill - Little Bill's Giant Space Adventure-screenshot (4).png Little Bill - Little Bill's Giant Space Adventure-screenshot (1).png Ice screenshot 20180104-101657.png Ice screenshot 20180104-094215.png Ice screenshot 20180104-095639.png Ice screenshot 20180104-100602.png Category:Little Bill characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Characters